


These Numbers Could Be Lucky For You

by ColdeLinke



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdeLinke/pseuds/ColdeLinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe Heffron thought he was texting his best friend Bill when he accidentally sent a text to Eugene Roe, a guy he's never talked to before. </p><p>(Fri 11:35am)<br/>Uh. I'm most definitely not an intern. This ain't Bill, is it?</p><p>(Fri 11:36am)<br/>Unless I changed names during the night, this ain't Bill no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This work has been entirely written so I will post a chapter each week until it is over.  
> I apologize for the mistakes, first of all English is not my native language and I have no beta-reader. I also apologise if the characters are a bit OOC, but since it is in a modern setting, it isn't easy to be true to them. Please be aware that Babe Heffron and Eugene Roe are the main characters of this work, therefore the other characters (Bill, Lipton, Renée etc) will not be overly present. If you are here to read some Lipton/Speirs and/or Nixon/Winters and/or Liebgott/Webster I'm afraid there are only mentions of them in some chapters and you will not be satisfied.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, and I am writing about the portrayals in the series, not about the men themselves.  
> This was inspired by "A Finger Slip" written by Pawtal in the BBC Sherlock fandom.  
> I truly hope you will appreciate this work :) Please, comment, leave kudos, or just come talk to me (either to say that you hate me or because you love me? who knows, that might happen)
> 
> Oh, and the chapters won't be as short as the first one!

Chapter 1.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **Bill**.

 

**Friday 5 th September 2014**

 

(Fri 11:24am)

Hey man, might be late tonight.

 

(Fri 11:25am)

_I didn't know we had anything on tonight, I've a shift._

(Fri 11:28am)

Precisely why I said I might be late, I'm working too tonight. Unless you gave me the night off, which I would greatly appreciate, thanks a lot.

 

(Fri 11:33am)

_I'm not the one who plans these things. You an intern? How'd you get my number?_

(Fri 11:35am)

Uh. I'm most definitely not an intern. This ain't Bill, is it?

 

(Fri 11:36am)

_Unless I changed names during the night, this ain't Bill no._

(Fri 11:41am)

This is embarrassing. Apologies, Mr Not-Bill.

 

(Fri 11:41am)

_It's fine, you had me worried there for a minute._

(Fri 11:42am)

Worried?

 

(Fri 11:43am)

_Wouldn't be good for an intern to show up late._

(Fri 11:45am)

Ah right. Well, I'm gonna text the real Bill and leave you alone. Bye, Mr Not-Bill!

 

(Fri 11:46am)

_My name's Eugene._

(Fri 11:46am)

Bye, Eugene ;)

 

——————

 

(Fri 11:50am)

You'll never guess what just happened (also I might be a bit late tonight).

 

(Fri 11:51am)

**What happened? And you better have a damn good reason boy.**

(Fri 11:52am)

I texted the wrong guy thinking it was you. And I do have a good reason, Ma wants me to watch the boys till she comes back.

 

(Fri 11:56am)

**Ha! You'll have to tell me exactly what happened! And alright then, family comes first.**

 

(Fri 11:58am)

Thanks man.

——————

 

(Mon 1:05am)

Bill, Billy, Billo, what you up to?

(Mon 1:13am)

and bfore you say nything, am not drunk.

(Mon 1:19am)

well maybe a litle bit, you now how muck and pekala are.

(Mon 1:21am)

ah shiiiiiiiiit i got the wrog number again din't i?

(Mon 1:30am)

sorry mr not-bill

 

(Mon 6:26am)

_No trouble at all, Wrong Number_

(Mon 9:42am)

So I was gonna apologize again but then I thought fuck it.

(Mon 10:02am)

You're not awake yet are you? You lucky bastard. I've got a headache the size of a truck.

 

(Mon 10:05am)

_Am awake now. And I don't think a truck is that big but alright._

(Mon 10:05am)

Oh Gene my man, you've come back into the land of the living! (Well, mostly living. Actually scratch that I'm dying).

 

(Mon 10:07am)

_Drink lots of water, take a painkiller and eat some toast, you'll feel better._

 

(Mon 10:30am)

I already do feel a bit better, thanks Doc!

 

(Mon 10:32am)

_You're welcome._

——————

 

(Tues 6:14pm)

Wait so you *are* a doctor?

 

(Tues 6:19pm)

_Hello Wrong Number. How you doing? I'm fine thank you. So nice to speak to you again._

(Tues 6:19pm)

Yeah yeah we'll get to that later! I'm right aren't I?

 

(Tues 6:21pm)

_Now that would be telling._

(Tues 6:23pm)

You talked about interns and you didn't correct me when I called you Doc. One can only assume…

 

(Tues 6:25pm)

_Well assume away._

 

(Tues 6:25pm)

HAHA! I am right. I knew it!

(Tues 6:25pm)

Wait, are you old? Cause you do sound a bit old.

(Tues 6:26pm)

Wait shit I didn't mean it like that!

 

(Tues 6:28pm)

_Thanks, I guess… As for your question, depends on what you call old._

(Tues 6:30pm)

Well above fifty is kinda old.

 

(Tues 6:30pm)

_Then I'm definitely not old._

(Tues 6:31pm)

Alright so how old are you?

 

(Tues 6:33pm)

_I'm not gonna tell you that, I don't even know your name (and you know mine)._

(Tues 6:34pm)

True, true. Well, I guess we'll never know then.

 

(Tues 6:35pm)

_Oh I think you're definitely gonna crack in three, two, one…_

(Tues 6:35pm)

Wait so if I tell you my name you'll tell me your age?

 

(Tues 6:36pm)

_That's the deal, yeah._

 

 

(Tues 6:37pm)

Babe.

 

(Tues 6:37pm)

_What's that?_

(Tues 6:38pm)

My name!

 

(Tues 6:38pm)

_I'm pretty sure that's not a real name though. You can't cheat._

(Tues 6:40pm)

I'm not! Well, alright it's not my name but my nickname, but everyone calls me that! Only the goddamn nuns call me Edward!

(Tues 6:40pm)

Fuck 

(Tues 6:41pm)

 _Nice to meet you, Edward_.

 

(Tues 6:43pm)

Oh for God's sake. Well, now you better tell me how old you are.

 

(Tues 6:45pm)

_23._

(Tues 6:46pm)

No, really? Wow, you do sound a bit older.

(Tues 6:46pm)

In a good way, like, you're wise or something!

(Tues 6:47pm)

I'm 21.

 

(Tues 6:50pm)

_You're getting all flustered. I bet you're blushing right now._

(Tues 6:51pm)

Oh fuck off!

 

(Tues 6:52pm)

_Haha. Talk to you later, Edward._

(Tues 6:53pm)

Fuck I should never have told you.

(Tues 6:54pm)

Later, Doc.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; Renée ; **_Lipton_**.

 

**Thursday 11 th September 2014**

 

(Thurs 7:43pm)

Had to spend a day with Julian at Penn today. Tried to see if there was any potential girlfriends material here, but Julian's too shy to ask them out. No wonder he's a goddamn virgin.

 

(Thurs 7:52pm)

_So you live in Philadelphia. Hm._

(Thurs 7:54pm)

Yes I do, are you gonna come and kill me now? I was wondering when you'd get to that!

(Thurs 7:56pm)

And thanks for ignoring everything else I said.

 

(Thurs 7:58pm)

_I would but I think I'd look suspicious with a weapon at the airport so…_

(Thurs 7:59pm)

_Why don't you coach him? I bet you're fantastic with ladies._

(Thurs 8:01pm)

So you're not that close if you'd need to take a plane, good to know. At least I won't die tonight ha!

(Thurs 8:01pm)

As a matter of fact, I am. Very popular. I'm that good-looking.

 

(Thurs 8:03pm)

_Ca va les chevilles?_

(Thurs 8:04pm)

What the hell was that?

 

(Thurs 8:05pm)

_That is some French my friend._

(Thurs 8:05pm)

_Thought I'd give you a little clue as to where I live._

——————

 

(Sun 1:32pm)

Help I've been invaded!

 

(Sun 1:35pm)

_Invaded?_

(Sun 1:35pm)

My friends are squatting my sofa and they won't leave :(

 

(Sun 1:36pm)

_The inevitable return of the smiley. Well why don't you scare them off?_

(Sun 1:36pm)

How? They're not so easily frightened!

 

(Sun 1:41pm)

_Threaten them with something. Or disappear in your room. Or ask them nicely to leave._

 

(Sun 1:50pm)

Not working :( I'm getting desperate!

 

(Sun 1:51pm)

_I can see that. Why don't you want to spend time with them?_

(Sun 1:52pm)

No I do, it's just.. I'm tired and want to rest but they won't let me.

(Sun 1:56pm)

They're playing poker now.

 

(Sun 1:57pm)

_At this hour?_

(Sun 1:57pm)

No time like the present Mr Not-Bill.

 

(Sun 1:58pm)

_You haven't used that term in days, feeling nostalgic?_

(Sun 1:59pm)

Well what else can I call you?

 

(Sun 1:59pm)

_Same as usual, by my name?_

(Sun 2:06pm)

SORRY. Sorry, Bill took my phone.

 

(Sun 2:07pm)

_Figured._

——————

 

(Wed 4:38am)

What do you call a rabbit that has fleas?

(Wed 4:40am)

Bugs bunny.

(Wed 4:41am)

I'm hilarious.

——————

(Wed 7:09am)

So who's the lucky lady?

(Wed 7:12am)

_What're you talking about?_

(Wed 7:15am)

I haven't seen you smile that much in years, Doc. 

(Wed 7:34am)

Doc?

 

——————

 

(Wed 6:52pm)

Going to work. God, how I wish I could be in my bed falling asleep right now, I've got such a hungover. (Your remedy worked for a bit but right now the headache is killing me!)

(Wed 6:56pm)

Oh and thanks, for the remedy. You are a lovely thing ;)

 

——————

 

(Thurs 8:00am)

I was expecting a comment about either the smiley or the thing I said yesterday, but you're probably on a shift. Or studying. Or busy. Which is fine, by the way.

(Thurs 10:21am)

Also I might be missing your retorts a tiny bit, if I'd wanted to have conversations with myself I wouldn't have texted haha!

 

——————

 

(Fri 2:46pm)

They're not having you work so long, do they?

 

——————

 

(Sun 5:31pm)

I'm getting a bit worried over there, Gene. Please at least let me know you're okay.

 

——————

 

(Sun 5:40pm)

**_You'll have to tell him the truth soon._ **

 

(Sun 5:45pm)

_I can't._

 

——————

 

(Sun 3:26am)

Did something happen?

 

——————

 

(Tues 1:53pm)

I swear to God Gene if you don't answer me before Friday I will send my friend Bull to see if something's going on.

 

(Tues 6:39pm)

_I'm fine._

 

(Tues 6:41pm)

Then why didn't you answer me before goddamn it!

 

(Tues 6:56pm)

_I'm sorry, I was busy and exhausted, I'm sorry you were worried._

Tues 6:57pm

— Incoming Call —

" _Hello?_ "

 

"This is some bullshit Eugene and you know it! You might have been busy and exhausted but you'd still have found a fucking way to tell me you were alright and just busy and exhausted! And I swear to God Eugene, if you lie to me one more time…"

 

" _Jesus Edward, I ain't telling you!_ "

"Why the hell not?"

 

" _Because I can't!_ "

 

"…"

" _If I ever tell you it's gonna ruin our whatever this is and I can't have that, alright?_ "

 

"Alright, it's… I'm sorry."

 

" _No, I'm sorry. I should still have answered you._ "

 

"… Hey Gene?"

 

" _Yeah?_ "

 

"Now I know where you're from."

 

" _I'm glad you do._ "

 

"It's good to hear your voice."

 

" _You too._ "

 

"Don't pull that kinda crap on me again though."

 

" _I'll try not to._ "

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

 

(Sat 4:15pm)

I've got the night off thanks to Bill.

 

(Sat 4:16pm)

_That's nice, what are you gonna do?_

 

(Sat 4:18pm)

I got myself a nice date!

 

(Sat 4:19pm)

_I'm surprised it didn't happen before ha. What's the girl's name?_

(Sat 4:20pm)

No girl tonight, although George do dress up sometimes!

 

(Sat 4:23pm)

_Oh I didn't know you were gay. It's fine though._

(Sat 4:25pm)

I know it's fine! But I'm not, I'm bi. Swingin' both way!

 

(Sat 4:26pm)

_Well I'm glad any people can enjoy the delight that you are :)_

(Sat 4:27pm)

*gasp* You used a smiley, are you alright?

 

(Sat 4:28pm)

_You must be rubbing off me._

(Sat 4:29pm)

I wish!

 

——————

 

(Sun 11:32am)

_So how'd the date go?_

(Sun 11:34am)

It was a disaster! George and I are much better off as friends.

 

(Sun 11:35am)

_As long as it didn't end with one of you in the ER because the other had chosen a very unclean restaurant, I think you'll be okay._

(Sun 11:36am)

Don't tell me it happened to you?!

 

(Sun 11:38am)

_Alright, I won't tell you ;)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was so nicely asked (by Gilove2dance), here's the second chapter! Hope you continue to like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **Julian** ; **Bill** ; _Other_.

 

**Friday 31 st October 2014**

(Fri 9:54am)

So what are your plans for tonight?

 

(Fri 9:57am)

_I'm afraid I'm gonna work._

(Fri 9:58am)

You what? What kind of madness is that?

 

(Fri 10:01am)

_I volunteered actually._

 

(Fri 10:01am)

Why on earth would you do that?

 

(Fri 10:03am)

_They need people at the hospital that day. It's one of those crazy days where there's lots of incidents._

(Fri 10:04am)

Well, I'm gonna celebrate for you!

 

(Fri 10:05am)

_You do that._

_What’s your disguise?_

(Fri 10:06am)

Me and my buddy Julian are gonna be dressed as soldiers, Bill, Muck and Penkala are Superman, Spiderman and Batman.

 

(Fri 10:07am)

_I wish I could see that._

(Fri 10:09am)

Trust me, you don’t.

(Fri 10:09am)

Wait, can I send you some what's-going-on-right-now texts?

 

(Fri 10:10am)

_You can, but I ain't promising I'll answer_.

 

(Fri 10:13am)

That's fine :)

 

——————

 

(Fri 8:21pm)

_Hey Ed, don't drink too much._

 

(Fri 8:24pm)

I won't Gene, I've got to take care of my boys anyway.

 

——————

 

(Fri 8:30pm)

** Bill's right Babe, you smile like he’s the fucking sun when he's texting you. Gonna get engaged soon? **

 

(Fri 8:31pm)

Shut up fucker, at least I'm not staring at girls doing nothing ha!

 

(Fri 8:35pm)

** Point taken. But seriously, you should do something about it. **

 

(Fri 8:36pm)

I told you already, I don't think he's gay.

 

(Fri 8:37pm)

**You don't have to be gay to be with a man**.

 

(Fri 8:39pm)

Oh no? What'd you need to be?

 

(Fri 8:39pm)

** In love. **

 

——————

 

(Fri 10:43pm)

Bill's shitfaced and yet still manages to get on with a girl. How does he do it?

(Fri 10:46pm)

Never mind that, she just slapped him.

(Fri 10:58pm)

I think it might have made him less drunk, is that possible?

 

(Fri 11:14pm)

_Ha no, but might have 'woken' him a bit._

(Fri 11:16pm)

He's drinking water right now. At least I think it's water. I hope it is, otherwise, man…

(Fri 11:32pm)

Probably wasn't water then. Oh and Julian just threw up on a lady, the look on her face… hilarious.

(Fri 11:35pm)

What the hell she's taking care of him now. How does that happen? HOW?

 

(Fri 11:38pm)

_Luck, I suppose_.

 

(Fri 11:41pm)

THAT is *not* luck, that is some freaking miracle.

 

(Fri 11:45pm)

_Might be right, there._

 

(Fri 11:57pm)

Fuck I gotta keep an eye on him. On them. Fuck I lost Bill.

(Fri 11:58pm)

Oh it's fine, he's kissing another lady. Damn.

(Sat 12:01am)

I hope you have fireworks at your hospital.

(Sat 12:01am)

 

 

(Sat 12:27am)

_No fireworks, but thanks for the picture_.

 

(Sat 12:30am)

You're welcome :)

(Sat 2:47am)

Everything okay over there?

 

(Sat 3:04am)

_Mostly yeah._

 

(Sat 3:07am)

Good. I might be heading home in an hour or two with Julian, but I'm gonna get his head clearer before ;)

 

(Sat 3:52am)

_What did you do?_

(Sat 3:59am)

Splashed him with water. Dressed.

 

(Sat 4:56am)

_Oh you cruel man._

(Sat 4:58am)

_Get home safe._

 

(Sat 4:59am)

I will.

 

——————

 

Sat 5:42am

— Outgoing Call —

 

" _911 call, what's your emergency?_ "

 

" _Hm, a… a man's been shot_ — Fuck, stay with me man, stay with me — _we need an ambulance_."

 

" _Can you give me your location sir?_ "

 

" _We're on Hening Street, the guy's… he's bleeding a lot_ — I don't know what to do —"

 

" _An ambulance is on its way. You need to make sure the man stays awake._ "

 

" _Alright, hm, your friend needs to stay awake_ — hey Julian you heard him? You gotta stay awake buddy, you can't fall asleep."

 

" _Are you safe sir?_ "

 

" _Yeah the gunman's gone…_ — Where's the goddamn ambulance? —"

 

" _The ambulance is on its way_."

 

"You're gonna be fine buddy — Julian? Fuck, Julian, answer me goddamn it! Julian? JULIAN!"

 

— Disconnected —

——————

 

Sat 6:04am

— Outgoing Call  —

 

" _You've reached Eugene Roe. I'm either workin' or sleepin', leave a message and I'll get back to ya. If I don't forget._ "

 

"He's dead. Fuck, Gene, Julian's fucking dead."

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

Sat 6:32am

_—_ Incoming Call _—_

"You've reached Babe Heffron, I might be doing some shit but *laughter* call me back or leave a message. Oh and if this is Bill, I ain't taken your freaking key man."

" _Fuck Edward what the fuck's happened?_ "

_—_ Disconnected —

 

Sat 6:42am

— Incoming Call —

 

"You've reached Babe Heffron, I might be doing some shit but *laughter* call me back or leave a message. Oh and if this is Bill, I ain't taken your freaking key man."

 

" _You alright?_ "

 

— Disconnected —

 

Sat 7:11am

— Incoming Call —

"You've reached Babe Heffron, I might be doing some shit but *laughter* call me back or leave a message. Oh and if this is Bill, I ain't taken your freaking key man."

 

" _I'm here if you need me_."

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

(Sun 1:42pm)

**Where the fuck are you man? You can't just disappear like that!**

(Sun 2:34pm)

**Your mama's worried.**

(Sun 4:01pm)

**Fine, do the fuck you want, but don't go complaining on me after your mama's wrath has descended on you.**

 

——————

Mon 3:12pm

— Incoming Call —

"You've reached Babe Heffron, I might be doing some shit but *laughter* call me back or leave a message. Oh and if this is Bill, I ain't taken your freaking key man."

 

" _Hey man, it's Dick Winters. I heard what happened, and I know how you must feel. Just wanna tell you, it's not your fault. You couldn't have protected him better than you did, and you couldn't have saved him the way you wished you did. Me and Nixon are here for you, for anything. We'll see you in two days. Take care._ "

 

——————

 

(Tues 10:51am)

**Don't shut us out, Babe.**

 

——————

 

Wed 6:53pm

— Outgoing Call —

" _Hello?_ "

 

"My best friend's dead and I just went to his funeral."

 

" _Jesus Ed… I'm sorry._ "

 

"He was only nineteen… Jesus, just a kid. This is so unfair."

 

" _Death is hardly fair, I'm afraid._ "

"I just wish I could fucking kill the man who shot him. Put my hands around his neck and strangle him."

 

" _That wouldn't bring him back, Ed…_ "

 

"I know… Nothing can bring him back… I'm sorry, fuck I'm pathetic."

 

" _No you're not, of course not. Crying is the body's need to relieve its tension and_

_your emotions. It's not pathetic at all_."

 

"Only you would give me a lesson at a time like this."

 

" _Shit I'm sorry_."

 

"No, no it's good. It made me smile. Thank you Gene."

 

" _What for?_ "

 

"For being there. For answering your phone. For listening to me and not mocking me."

 

" _I would never mock you. And I hope to always be there for you._ "

 

"…"

 

" _It's not your fault, you know_."

 

"What isn't?"

 

" _You didn't kill him. And I'm sure you did everything you could to save him. I'm sure he must be very grateful._ "

 

"Grateful? Gene, he's fucking dead."

 

" _And yet with you by his side, you must have comforted him in his last moments. I'm sure he died in peace_."

 

"… You seem to be sure of lots of things."

 

" _Part of my charm, maybe._ "

 

"Maybe, yeah. I gotta go, Gene, I gotta help Julian's mom in the kitchen."

 

" _Of course. Call me if you need anything, or just to talk._ "

 

"Bye Gene."

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

 

(Fri 8:21pm)

**I don't know where he is, George.**

(Fri 8:23pm)

_ Relax, I'm sure he's not far. Have you tried the park? _

 

(Fri 8:24pm)

**Yeah, he's not there.**

 

(Fri 8:27pm)

_ I'll call the guys and we'll search the bars. _

 

——————

 

(Sun 2:41am)

_ The fuck are you Babe? _

(Sun 3:02am)

_It's been four days and you haven't been answering your phone or telling us where you are, we're worried_.

 

(Sun 3:14am)

Fuck off Liebgott.

 

——————

 

Thurs 4:33pm

— Incoming Call —

"You've reached Babe Heffron, I might be doing some shit but *laughter* call me back or leave a message. Oh and if this is Bill, I ain't taken your freaking key man."

 

" **This shit ain't funny anymore Heffron. If you don't reappear or answer, I won't be responsible for my actions.** "

 

——————

 

(Sat 11:23pm)

_So what happened next?_

 

(Sat 11:30pm)

He came to my flat and kicked the door. Found me on the floor drunk as hell and took care of me until this morning. I owe him.

 

(Sat 11:34pm)

_I wish I could have been there for you_.

 

(Sat 11:35pm)

You have.

 

(Sat 11:36pm)

_Yeah but… I wish I could've been there to take care of you_.

 

(Sat 11:51pm)

Maybe another time, who knows?

 

(Sat 11:54pm)

_I hope you'll never feel this kind of pain ever again._

(Sat 11:56pm)

Yeah, me neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.   
> Also thanks for all the feedbacks, you guys are the best <3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; Renée.

 

**Wednesday 19 th November 2014**

(Wed 8:42am)

So how come you want to be a doctor?

 

(Wed 8:46am)

_My grandma was a traiteuse. Seeing her do that, as a child, was not only mesmerizing but it also taught me a lot about human nature and respect. I guess it seemed like the right thing._

(Wed 8:48am)

What's a traiteuse?

 

(Wed 8:51am)

_She laid her hands on people and cured ‘em. Took away sickness, cancer, you name it._

 

(Wed 8:53am)

It must have been an incredible experience to witness that.

 

(Wed 8:54am)

_It was. Do you like it, being a bartender?_

 

(Wed 8:57am)

I do, but it's not what I want to do my whole life.

 

(Wed 8:58am)

_Well what do you wanna do after then?_

 

(Wed 8:59am)

I'm still trying to figure that out, actually.

 

(Wed 9:02am)

_I'm sure you'll find out eventually._

 

(Wed 9:15am)

Thanks buddy.

 

(Wed 9:16am)

_You okay?_

 

(Wed 9:19am)

Julian'll never get the chance to do what he wanted to do, and I'm here, not knowing what to do with my life.

 

(Wed 9:21am)

_You'll get there eventually. You can't beat yourself up about that._

 

(Wed 9:23am)

I know.

 

(Wed 9:24am)

_And yet you still do it._

(Wed 9:26am)

Maybe, yeah.

 

(Wed 9:28am)

_Well then, your friends and I will be there to mend the bruises._

 

(Wed 9:29am)

You're a real buddy.

 

(Wed 9:31am)

_Yeah… :)_

 

——————

 

(Fri 2:17pm)

(Fri 2:17pm)

This is my favorite place right now.

 

(Fri 2:36pm)

(Fri 2:37pm)

 _Right now, this is my least favorite place_.

 

(Fri 2:41pm)

 

 

(Fri 2:45pm)

(Fri 2:47pm)

_What's the guy's name, the red-haired one? He looks familiar._

(Fri 2:49pm)

That is one nice-looking lady.

(Fri 2:50pm)

That's Dick Winters.

 

(Fri 2:52pm)

_No way? That's a friend of my best friend's boyfriend._

 

(Fri 2:54pm)

You're kidding me right?

 

(Fri 2:55pm)

_Huhu. Ask your friend if he knows a guy named Ron Speirs._

(Fri 2:58pm)

Holy fuck, he does!

 

(Fri 3:01pm)

_The world is small._

 

(Fri 3:03pm)

Not that small, unfortunately.

 

(Fri 3:05pm)

__

 

(Fri 3:06pm)

Why don't you send me a picture of yourself for a change?

 

(Fri 3:07pm)

_If you want to see me, you'll have to come looking ;)_

 

——————

 

(Fri 3:08pm)

Stop flirting and work :)

 

(Fri 3:09pm)

_I'm on my break!_

(Fri 3:11pm)

You have five minutes!

 

——————

 

(Fri 3:11pm)

 _Sorry Ed, I've got an angry nurse after me_.

 

(Fri 3:12pm)

I'll text you tonight. Save a life ;)

 

(Fri 3:13pm)

 _Later_.

 

——————

 

Sat 2:01am

— Outgoing Call —

 

" _You've reached Eugene Roe. I'm either working' or sleepin', leave a message and I'll get back to ya. If I don't forget._ "

 

"Gene. Gene! I wish you'd stop saying some stuff you say, 'cause it ain't nice to make me hope when I don' know if you mean them or nothing. I — I — Fuck, what was I gonna say? Hey Bill help me out here! **Babe what the hell are you doing?** Calling my man Eugene! Don't you think he's sweet? **Yeah he's a real sunshine.** Hey hey hey, what are you doing? **Hanging up 'cause you gonna regret this tomorrow morning**. No I'm fucking not gonna —"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback guys, makes me smile every time!  
> The pictures weren't easy to find. Ugh, sorry about them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **_Lipton_** ;  Renée ; **Bill** ; _Spina_.

 

**Saturday 29 th November 2014**

 

(Sat 9:21am)

According to Bill, I did something last night that I'm gonna regret, and he told me only *you* could tell me. Care to enlighten my hangover mind?

 

(Sat 9:23am)

_He must have been referring to that voicemail you left me last night._

 

(Sat 9:24am)

Oh god what did I say?

 

(Sat 9:26am)

_Nothing too embarrassing, don't worry._

(Sat 9:28am)

If Bill tells me I'm gonna regret it, it means it was embarrassing. Come on, tell me!

 

(Sat 9:30am)

_You were just drunk and didn't even know what you wanted to say. You asked Bill to help you out but Bill hung up. That's all. I don't think Bill heard what you'd been saying before he hung up._

(Sat 9:33am)

Oh. That sounds alright.

 

(Sat 9:34am)

_Told ya._

 

——————

 

(Sat 11:42pm)

Have you heard anything from Eugene?

 

(Sat 11:45pm)

**_Nothing at all. Why, what's happened?_ **

 

(Sat 11:46pm)

He just lost a patient and we can't find him anywhere. 

 

(Sat 11:48pm)

**_Fuck._ **

 

——————

 

Sat 11:51pm

 _—_ Incoming Call —

" _You've reached Eugene Roe. I'm either workin' or sleepin', leave a message and I'll get back to ya. If I don't forget._ "

 

**_"Answer your phone goddamn it."_ **

****

——————

 

(Sat 11:52pm)

It wasn't your fault Doc. 

 

——————

 

(Sat 11:55pm)

_ Come on Doc, you know those things happen. It's not your fault. _

(Sat 11:56pm)

_ At least text us to tell us you're home okay.  _

 

——————

 

(Sun 12:01am)

So how was your shift?

 

——————

 

Sun 12:02am

— Incoming Call —

 

" _You've reached Eugene Roe. I'm either workin' or sleepin', leave a message and I'll get back to ya. If I don't forget._ "

 

**" _Come on Gene, answer me. You need to talk to someone right now, not put up walls and close up like you usually do._ "**

 

——————

 

(Sun 12:15am)

Gene?

 

——————

 

Sun 12:18am

— Incoming Call —

 

" _Lip…_ "

 

" ** _Fuck Eugene, you alright?_** "

****

" _Yeah. Yeah I am. Mostly, I mean._ "

 

" ** _Where are you?_** "

 

" _I'm fine, I just — I know you guys were worried._ "

 

" ** _Of course we are. Tell me where you are, I'll come join you._** "

 

" _No, seriously, I'm fine._ "

 

" ** _Gene, I can hear you've been crying…_** "

 

" _… I don't deserve to mourn someone I didn't even know._ "

 

" ** _What are you talking about?_** "

 

" _Edward's lost his best friend and has obviously every right to grieve him, and here I am, crying for a complete stranger that I couldn't fucking save._ "

 

" ** _It's alright to cry, even for someone you didn't know. That person is still dead, and it still affects you. You tell me that all the time._** "

 

" _That's because I'm an idiot."_

" ** _No you're not. You're very smart, and wise._** "

 

" _Lip?_ "

 

" ** _Yeah man?_** "

 

" _I'm at my flat._ "

 

" ** _I'm already on my way buddy._** "

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

 

(Sun 12:31am)

_Hey, my shift was fine. How is/was your evening?_

 

——————

 

(Tues 5:12pm)

I'm worried about him.

 

(Tues 5:16pm)

 _He looks fine to me_.

 

(Tues 5:17pm)

You haven't taken a good look at him, then.

 

——————

 

(Wed 7:31pm)

Don't you usually have a shift now?

 

(Wed 7:43pm)

_Not working today. How do you know I usually have a shift?_

(Wed 7:46pm)

I just remember. It's been a few days since you've been to work, did something happen?

 

(Wed 7:51pm)

_Nah, I just needed some time off._

 

——————

 

(Thurs 9:48am)

**_You feeling okay?_ **

****

(Thurs 9:53am)

_I feel fine._

(Thurs 9:56am)

**_When are you going back to work?_ **

(Thurs 10:01am)

_I don't know._

 

——————

 

(Mon 12:36am)

Doc Griffin has been asking about you. When are you coming back?

 

(Mon 13:41am)

_No idea._

 

(Mon 13:45am)

You *are* coming back, right? 

 

——————

 

(Thurs 3:40am)

 _I don't think I want to be a doctor anymore_.

 

(Thurs 3:41am)

What the hell do you mean?

 

(Thurs 3:43am)

_I just, I don't think I'm good at it._

(Thurs 3:45am)

You've told me it was the only thing that made sense. Now you're telling me you're not good at it and want to quit? That's bullshit Gene! Did something happen? Is that why you haven't been going to work?

 

(Thurs 3:46am)

 _Maybe_.

 

(Thurs 3:47am)

I'm calling you right now and you better answer…

Thurs 3:47am

— Incoming Call —

 

" _Yeah._ "

 

"Jesus Gene what the hell happened? You seemed fine a few days ago."

 

" _Nothing's happened, I just - I just realized I guess._ "

 

"Realized what? That you were suddenly not good at being a doctor?"

 

" _…_ "

 

"Gene? … Are you crying?"

 

" _I — I lost someone. He was on my table, and he died, his daughter just a few feet away. I couldn't save him, that means I'll never be able to save others, to heal them. And their families will just lose them because I was not good enough at my job_."

 

"Saving people, it's not an easy thing, I know that now. You can't save everyone, Gene. You're not a super hero, or God. You're just a human being who was given the power to help people. You should embrace it, even if it means you might lose a few along the way… I'm sure there are more people whom you've saved and who are grateful than the opposite."

 

" _It's just not for me. I'm a mess Ed._ "

 

"It's because you haven't gotten over it yet, but it'll be better as times goes by."

 

" _Better? And when I kill another patient? Then it'll happen all over again. It's useless!_ "

 

"Gene, calm down…"

_"I'm not gonna calm down Edward! I am responsible for the death of a human being!_ "

 

"Well, so am I!"

 

"…"

_"_ So am I, and it's killing me every day, having to pack his things at his apartment and to pass by his university as I go to work. But I still have to live, even knowing he doesn't anymore…"

 

" _You're not though, you haven't killed him, you tried to save him._ "

 

"As I am sure you did, and yet you feel responsible. That's exactly what I am saying, what I am feeling."

 

" _I see your point…_ "

 

"I'm glad you do."

 

"…"

 

"Gene?"

 

" _Yeah_?"

"I got a dog."

 

" _You did?_ "

 

"Yeah, I called him Johnny."

 

" _What does he look like?_ "

 

"I'll send you a picture."

 

" _A picture of you and your dog_."

 

"Nah, just my dog. If you wanna see me, you'll have to come looking."

 

— Disconnected —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still like it, will post the next chapter either on Thursday or next Monday :)  
> (Oh and, Lipton swearing is only happening cause he's distressed haha)  
> If you guys have any questions, or comments, or criticism about this work, please I'd be happy to hear them! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **Bill** ; **_Lipton_**.

 

**Sunday 14 th December 2014**

(Sun 4:11pm)

Do you remember that picture I sent you of my dog and you could see my hand, and we joked that it was only the beginning of what we'd see of each other?

 

(Sun 4:15pm)

_Yeah I do remember that, why?_

 

(Sun 4:17pm)

I'd like to get back on that.

 

(Sun 4:18pm)

_What do you mean?_

 

(Sun 4:20pm)

I've got my holidays coming in a week and I was thinking of coming to see you for a few days, if you were open to the idea of course.

 

——————

 

(Sun 4:20pm)

_He wants to come see me._

(Sun 4:22pm)

**_Well, that's good isn't it?_ **

 

(Sun 4:23pm)

_What if we don't get on?_

 

(Sun 4:24pm)

**_You seem to get on fine. Don't worry Gene, it won't be a disaster._ **

****

(Sun 4:26pm)

_So you say._

(Sun 4:27pm)

 ** _Because I'm right_**.

 

——————

 

(Sun 4:30pm)

He's not answering.

 

(Sun 4:32pm)

 **How many times have I told you Babe, I'm not your freaking girl friend, man up a bit**.

 

(Sun 4:35pm)

Nice to see you care about me so much.

 

(Sun 4:37pm)

**He'll answer for Christ's sake.**

 

——————

 

(Sun 4:40pm)

_That'd be lovely. :)_

(Sun 4:42pm)

You sure?

 

(Sun 4:43pm)

 _Yeah of course_.

 

——————

 

(Tues 7:23pm)

I got the tickets :)

 

(Tues 7:25pm)

_When will you be there?_

 

(Tues 7:27pm)

On the 19th of December at 1pm at the airport and leaving the 23rd, is that alright? 

 

(Tues 7:31pm)

_It is. I've written it down, but I don't think I'll forget it._

(Tues 7:33pm)

Why, are you that excited to see me? ;)

 

(Tues 7:35pm)

_And nervous._

(Tues 7:36pm)

Oh, don't be, it'll be fine!

 

(Tues 7:37pm)

_I know, but still. Can't help it._

 

(Tues 7:39pm)

You're so cute.

 

(Tues 7:41pm)

_Go to work._

 

——————

 

(Fri 2:42am)

_I can't sleep._

(Fri 2:43am)

 ** _Jesus Eugene, it's late_**.

 

(Fri 2:45am)

_Yeah and I'm telling you, I can't sleep._

(Fri 2:47am)

**_Too nervous?_ **

****

(Fri 2:48am)

_And excited and scared. I am a mess._

(Fri 2:50am)

**_You should get some sleep. If you spend the entire night not sleeping you'll not be able to think of something else._ **

 

(Fri 2:52am)

_But I'm not sure I want to think of something else. And I told you, I can't sleep._

(Fri 2:53am)

**_You're too complicated for me at three in the morning._ **

(Fri 2:54am)

**_Leave my boyfriend alone._ **

****

(Fri 3:01am)

_Sorry Ron, he's all yours._

 

——————

 

(Fri 8:21am)

I'm gonna puke.

 

(Fri 8:23am)

**No you're not, you're gonna be fine.**

 

(Fri 8:24am)

I still have twenty minutes of car till the airport. What if I miss my flight?

 

(Fri 8:26am)

 **Then you'll take the next one**.

 

(Fri 8:32am)

Right, right.

(Fri 8:54am)

My flight is cancelled… and all the next ones too…

 

——————

 

(Fri 9:01am)

_I've just seen your text. Does that mean you're not coming at all?_

(Fri 9:13am)

I'm afraid not, they don't even know when the weather will allow them to fly again.

 

(Fri 9:15am)

_There's no snow here!_

 

(Fri 9:16am)

Yeah well, here it's a freaking storm…

 

(Fri 9:18am)

_Fuck._

 

(Fri 9:19am)

Couldn't have said it better.

 

——————

 

(Fri 9:25am)

_He's not coming. Flight's cancelled._

 

(Fri 9:37am)

**_He'll come another time._ **

****

(Fri 9:40am)

_I know, but I was finally getting used to the idea of actually seeing him._

(Fri 9:43am)

 ** _It sure isn't a good timing_**.

 

——————

 

(Sat 10:13pm)

_So what are you doing then?_

(Sat 10:21pm)

Spending time with my ma and siblings. I'll take a few shifts too, although I doubt there'll be a crowd at the bar, given the weather.

 

(Sat 10:24pm)

_You're supposed to be on holidays though._

 

(Sat 10:26pm)

Yeah well, might as well work.

(Sat 10:26pm)

I kinda took days off to come see you anyway.

 

(Sat 10:31pm)

_You did? I thought they were given to you somehow._

(Sat 10:36pm)

I guess in a way they were, since Bill wouldn't have let me work if you'd said yes to me coming to see you, as you did.

 

(Sat 10:42pm)

_I see. When's your next shift?_

(Sat 10:45pm)

Tomorrow evening.

 

——————

 

(Sat 11:30pm)

_I can't stay at my place._

(Sat 11:34pm)

**_What happened?_ **

 

(Sat 11:39pm)

_Nothing. I just, I'd cleaned everything for his arrival. And he's not there. It's empty._

 

(Sat 11:42pm)

**_And you don't want to be alone, I get it. Do you want to go to mine?_ **

****

(Sat 11:45pm)

_Nah, I don't want to bother you, I already called my parents. Thanks, though._

 

(Sat 11:47pm)

**_Alright. You do know you're always welcome right?_ **

 

(Sat 11:51pm)

_Yes of course._

 

(Sat 11:53pm)

**_Well, say hi to your parents for me. Night._ **

 

(Sat 11:54pm)

_Will do. Goodnight Lip._

——————

 

(Mon 9:52am)

My mom's already started cooking, and she said we won't be eating for another FOUR HOURS! How crazy is that?

 

(Mon 9:57am)

_It is not that crazy when you taste her good meals I'm sure. My grandmère was like that._

(Mon 10:03am)

Good point. Damn, now I feel bad for complaining.

(Mon 10:12am)

What are you doing today?

 

(Mon 10:17am)

_Maman asked me to fix the roof._

(Mon 10:19am)

You gonna do that all by yourself?

 

(Mon 10:23am)

_Well, it’s not like I’ve got someone that could help me out. Only child, remember?_

(Mon 10:25am)

Can’t you ask your friends?

 

(Mon 10:28am)

_Nah, they’re all with their friends or families, I don’t wanna bother them. And anyway, I’m a big boy, I can do it myself ;)_

(Mon 10:30am)

Well, be careful. I wouldn’t want you to fall from the roof.

 

(Mon 10:32am)

_I’ll be careful._

 

——————

 

(Thurs 12:01am)

_Merry Christmas Ed._

 

(Thurs 12:02am)

Merry Christmas Gene.

 

——————

 

(Sun 3:57pm)

_Still snowing?_

(Sun 4:01pm)

Still snowing.

(Sun 4:02pm)

 

——————

(Tues 11:34am)

My cousins just left, the house feels a bit empty now.

 

(Tues 11:45am)

_Tomorrow night you’ll feel less alone._

(Tues 11:46am)

_(Draft; not sent)_

I wish I could spend it with you.

(Tues 11:49am)

Indeed I will.

 

——————

 

(Thurs 12:00am)

— Incoming Call —

 

“ _Hello?_ ”

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR EUGENE!”

 

“ _Hey Edward. Happy new year to you too._ ”

 

“You having fun?”

 

“ _Yeah, yeah I am. I’m with Lip, his boyfriend and Spina. You don’t really want to know what we’re doing._ ”

 

“That sounds dirty – **BABE WHAT ARE YOU DOING, COME HERE MAN** – Sorry, that’s Bill, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon yeah?”

 

“ _Count on it._ ”

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

 

(Fri 6:21pm)

We’ll have to try it again.

(Fri 6:23pm)

_Try what?_

(Fri 6:26pm)

Seeing each other.

 

(Fri 6:28pm)

_Oh, yeah, definitely._

(Fri 6:30pm)

_I look forward to it._

(Fri 6:32pm)

Me too Gene, me too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please don't hate me...  
> Also apologies to anyone who wanted me to post before today, but on Tuesdays and Wednesdays I will never be able to, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **Bill** ; **_Lipton_** ;  Renée.

 

**Wednesday 28 th January 2015**

 

(Wed 9:14am)

**You ready? I’m coming in five.**

 

(Wed 9:14am)

Dude, I’m already waiting!

(Wed 9:19am)

Five minutes have passed and you ain't here, should I worry?

(Wed 9:20am)

Biiiiill, I’m gonna miss my flight!

(Wed 9:21am)

Never mind I can see your car.

 

——————

 

(Wed 9:41am)

Damn, I just saw one fine specimen at the airport.

 

(Wed 9:43am)

**I’ve heard it’s bad to look at other men.**

 

(Wed 9:45am)

Shut it. I’m boarding now.

 

(Wed 9:46am)

 **Have fun, and send me a text when you’re with him**.

 

(Wed 9:46am)

Will do.

 

——————

 

(Wed 10:13am)

_I can’t do it Lip, I’ve got to go back._

(Wed 10:16am)

**_What are you talking about Gene? You’re there, just, go to his place and knock on the damn door._ **

****

(Wed 10:19am)

_What if he’s not pleased to see me? What if I’m interrupting something?_

(Wed 10:20am)

**_You won’t know until you knock on the door Gene. Take a deep breath, and do it._ **

 

(Wed 10:24am)

_No answer._

 

——————

 

(Wed 12:12pm)

We’ve landed, and now I’m on my way to the hospital.

(Wed 12:16pm)

You think he’ll be surprised?

 

(Wed 12:19pm)

 **Of course he’ll be surprised Babe**. **You’re showing up out of nowhere**.

 

(Wed 12:21pm)

Not really nowhere though, Philly.

(Wed 12:30pm)

I can see the hospital! Wish me luck!

 

(Wed 12:32pm)

 **It’s not like you need it kid**.

 

——————

 

(Wed 12:45pm)

Apparently I do, the fucking idiot’s gone to Philly to surprise me.

 

——————

 

(Wed 12:52pm)

— Outgoing Call —

 

“ _Ed?_ ”

 

“Are you in Philly right now?”

 

“ _I – How did you know?_ ”

 

“You gotta be kidding me. Because I’m in your hospital, talking to your friend Renée, who just told me you’ve gone to see me except that I’m HERE.”

 

“…”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just… I was looking forward to seeing you and now turns out we’re not gonna see each other just yet. Unless… Could you wait till I come back to Philly, that way you’ll spend a few days at my place!”

 

“ _I... Fuck, Edward._ ”

 

“Gene? What’s going on?”

 

“ _I’m waiting for my plane._ ”

 

“Oh. Well, I guess I could stay here until you get back and --“

 

“ _No, Ed, I’m not… I’m not going back to Bayou Chêne for a while._ ”

 

“What – what are you talking about Gene? Of course you are.”

 

“ _That’s why I wanted to come see you, before I left for Europe_.”

 

“Europe? I don’t…”

 

“ _I need some air, Ed. I need to get away from the hospital, from the people that know me too much. It’s too hard right now, I need to breathe._ ”

 

“…”

 

“ _I’ll come back, one day, of course I will, but I don’t know when. I’ve left my job and packed my things, sold my flat and took off. Me coming to see you was a bit of a last-minute-decision kind of thing but I looked forward to it. I’m sad that I won’t get to see you before I leave, but, maybe we’ll see each other when I get back?_ ”

 

“…”

 

“ _Ed? You still there?_ ”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Sorry, I… Well, I didn’t except that, I suppose.”

 

“ _It wasn’t really something I planned. Trust me, it surprised me a lot too._ ”

 

“So, hm, where are you going?”

 

“ _England first, then France, Holland, Germany. After that, I don’t really know_.”

 

“Will we still be able to talk?”

 

“ _Yeah, of course, I’ll have a phone with me, I’ll change numbers often but I’ll get Whatsapp on it so we can talk without it costing too much._ ”

 

“That’s, that’s good, yeah.”

 

“ _Ah shit Ed, I gotta go. Boarding my flight. I’ll… We’ll talk soon, yeah?_ ”

 

“Sure, of course. Have a safe flight, Gene.”

 

“ _Thanks Ed._ ”

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

(Wed 1:04pm)

_I know why he didn’t answer his door._

(Wed 1:05pm)

**_Why?_ **

 

(Wed 1:05pm)

_He’s in Bayou Chêne looking for me while I’m leaving for Europe._

——————

(Wed 1:07pm)

— Outgoing Call —

“ **So what happens now? You coming back to Philly?** ”

 

“…”

 

“ **Babe, you there?** ”

 

“Bill…”

 

“ **Wow Babe, are you crying?** ”

 

“He’s gone…”

 

“ **What the hell are you talking about? D’that boy hurt you? Cause if he did, am gonna fucking kill ‘im.** ”

 

“Can you just… Can you come pick me up at the airport? I’ll text you the time.”

 

“ **Count on me Babe. I’ll be there.** ”

 

“Thanks Bill.”

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

(Fri 5:30pm)

You fucked up, Doc. 

(Fri 5:31pm)

_I’m starting to think so too._

——————

 

(Tues 2:52am)

How’s it going then? Making new friends?

 

(Tues 2:54am)

_Met plenty of new people, that’s for sure. It’s been three weeks; I’ve had a lot of adventures. But what about you?_

(Tues 2:57am)

Things are mostly the same. It certainly isn’t as interesting as your journey.

 

(Tues 2:58am)

 _Tell me about it anyway_.

 

——————

 

(Sat 9:31pm)

**_So how is it going?_ **

 

(Sat 9:32pm)

_Good. Perfect, actually. Couldn’t be better._

(Sat 9:34pm)

**_Couldn’t it? Even not if a young man from Philly was there with you?_ **

****

(Sat 9:36pm)

_No idea what you mean._

(Sat 9:36pm)

**_I know you miss him Gene._ **

 

(Sat 9:37pm)

_I do… But it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it._

(Sat 9:40pm)

**_You could tell him. You could come back._ **

 

(Sat 9:41pm)

_Not yet._

——————

(Mon 10:25am)

_It’s been almost two months and I never thought I’d miss you so damn much._

(Mon 10:47am)

_I didn’t want to do it like this, and I’m not even sure that it’s a good idea to do it right now, when I’m on the other side of the planet but I need to say it._

(Mon 10:48am)

_I think I might be falling in love with you._

(Mon 11:31am)

_Shit, it’s the middle of the night for you; you’re probably asleep._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, please don't hate me, this was not supposed to happen at first (Gene going to Europe) but my muse said "just do it" so I did ha ha ha *cries* but hey, who knows what might happen in the next chapter right?  
> I won't be able to post before Thursday but I'll post the next one either Thursday night or Friday, promise :) Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **Bill** ; **_Lipton_** ; _Winters_.

 

**Tuesday 3rd March 2015**

 

(Tues 3:19am)

_Just forget I said anything._

 

——————

 

(Wed 6:48pm)

_Are you mad?_

——————

 

(Thurs 10:05pm)

_Are you not receiving my texts?_

——————

(Fri 4:28am)

_Babe?_

 

——————

 

(Sat 8:41pm)

Finally got my new phone.

 

(Sat 8:43pm)

**Did you dump the other one?**

(Sat 8:47pm)

Nah, I’m still waiting to see if I can retrieve Eugene’s number.

 

(Sat 8:50pm)

**He doesn’t know what happened to the old one?**

(Sat 8:53pm)

No. I hope he doesn’t think I’m mad at him or something.

 

(Sat 8:56pm)

**He might not have sent you any text since then.**

 

(Sat 9:01pm)

Thanks Bill.

 

(Sat 9:03pm)

**You know I’m kidding right?**

(Sat 9:04pm)

Yeah I know.

(Sat 9:04pm)

( _Draft; not sent_ )

But what if it’s true?

——————

 

(Sun 12:42pm)

**_Have you sent him anything else?_ **

****

(Sun 12:46pm)

_I haven’t. I figured if he’d wanted to say something he would have said it by now._

(Sun 12:51pm)

**_Are you giving up? You can’t give up Gene!_ **

****

(Sun 12:55pm)

_I got a date with a bottle of whiskey and two gents. I’ll talk to you later Lip._

 

(Sun 12:57pm)

**_Damnit Gene! If I were with you I’d hit your head and tell you to get it together. Now I guess you can just ignore me._ **

(Sun 1:34pm)

**_That was not a permission to do so for fuck’s sake._ **

 

——————

 

(Sun 7:23pm)

( _Draft; not sent_ )

_You know you’ve really fucked up when Lip curses at you._

(Sun 8:01pm)

( _Draft; not sent_ )

_Fuck, I regret ever sending you that message._

——————

(Mon 8:26am)

The guy said he can’t fix it.

 

(Mon 8:30am)

**How are you gonna get his number back?**

(Mon 8:32am)

I don’t know yet. But I’ll think of something. I have to.

 

——————

 

(Wed 4:51pm)

_Leaving for Germany tomorrow. Last stop._

 

(Wed 5:03pm)

**_And then you’re coming back?_ **

****

(Wed 5:05pm)

_There’s nothing waiting for me there._

(Wed 5:07pm)

**_There’s me, your friends, your family._ **

(Wed 5:10pm)

**_You’re not alone._ **

 

(Wed 5:13pm)

_I’ll see._

——————

(Sat 7:21pm)

Hey Dick. Sorry I didn’t get back to you after… After Julian’s death. I guess I just got wrapped up in my own world. Anyway, I need to ask you a favor. Could you possibly ask Ronald Speirs his boyfriend’s number? I really need to get in touch with him. We should meet up sometime soon.

 

(Sat 9:55pm)

_ Hi Babe. I gave Ron your number and he said he’d give it to his boyfriend. He should get in touch soon. Take care, Dick Winters. _

 

(Sat 10:12pm)

Thanks buddy.

 

——————

(Sun 11:07am)

— Incoming Call —

 

“Hello?”

 

“ ** _Hi, is this Edward Heffron?_** ”

 

“Yes, this is he.”

 

“ ** _I’m Carwood Lipton, Eugene’s best friend. Ron said you asked for my number_**.”

 

“Oh, yeah! Listen, I was wondering if you could gimme Gene’s number?”

 

“ ** _Don’t you have it already?_** ”

 

“My phone got smashed, long story. But I hadn’t Gene’s number anywhere else, so I didn’t have any way to contact him.”

 

“ ** _Oh, right. So, you haven’t been ignoring him?_** ”

 

“What? No! Well, I guess in a way I was… But it wasn’t intentional.”

 

“ ** _Alright._** ”

 

“Look, I’m real sorry, but I really need his number. I need to talk to him.”

 

“ ** _You sound a bit… I don’t even know what to call it._** ”

 

“I haven’t talked to him in two weeks man.”

 

“ ** _I see. I’ll send you his number once we’ve hung up_**.”

 

“Thanks man! Really.”

 

“ ** _You’re welcome._** ”

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

 

(Sun 11:15am)

**_It’s gonna get better soon Gene. Trust me._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one is really short, sorry! But it's almost the end and the other chapters are longer, promise!  
> Thanks everyone for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **Bill** ; **_Lipton_** ;  Renée.

 

**Sunday 15 th March 2015**

 

(Sun 11:23am)

— Incoming Call —

 

“ _Hello? Who is this?_ ”

 

“Hey Gene. It’s Babe, I mean, Ed.”

 

“ _Edward? I – Is it truly you?_ ”

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s me. How – How have you been?”

 

“ _… Are you fucking kidding me? How have I been? That’s how you open the conversation after two weeks of silence?_ ”

 

“Geez, Gene, I’m sorry, I didn’t think – My phone got smashed in a bar fight. I lost your number and didn’t have any way of contacting you, until I asked my friend Winters to ask Speirs for Lipton’s number, and then Lipton called me and I got your number again. I’m so sorry!”

 

“ _So… So you weren’t ignoring me? Or rather rejecting me?_ ”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“...”

 

“Eugene?”

 

“ _What was the last message you received of me?_ ”

 

“That… that picture of a city in Holland, why?”

 

“ _Nothing, forget it._ ”

 

“Alright…”

 

“ _So, how did that phone get smashed?_ ”

 

“That’s actually a funny story. I was getting drunk with me buddies, when one of ‘em started talking trash about soldiers and all. I got pretty mad cause my grandpa was a soldier during World War II, an Edward too if you can believe that, so I just… jump in. Hit ‘em. Things escalated pretty quick.”

 

“ _Were you injured?_ ”

 

“Well, yeah, but you shoulda seen the other guys!”

 

“ _You should be more careful you know._ ”

 

“I know Doc.”

 

“ _Don’t… I’m not a doctor anymore._ ”

 

“You always will be Gene. And you’ll probably always help people too.”

 

“ _Maybe._ ”

 

“So where are you at right now?”

 

“ _Hamburg, Germany._ ”

 

“Is it pretty?”

 

“ _Hamburg? Hell no, not really. Germany itself has its charm._ ”

 

“How long you staying there?”

 

“ _I don’t know yet._ ”

 

“…”

 

“...”

 

“I, hm, I gotta go Gene. But I’ll talk to you soon yeah?”

 

“ _Definitely._ ”

 

“It was good to hear your voice.”

 

“ _You too Ed._ ”

 

— Disconnected —

 

——————

 

(Sun 11:42am)

_So that’s what your cryptic message meant._

 

(Sun 11:45am)

**_He called you then?_ **

****

(Sun 11:47am)

_You know he did._

 

(Sun 11:48am)

**_What did he say?_ **

 

(Sun 11:51am)

_His phone got smashed before he received my texts. He doesn’t know._

(Sun 11:53am)

**_And I’m guessing you didn’t tell him when he called you._ **

****

(Sun 11:54am)

_Of course I didn’t._

(Sun 11:57am)

**_Get a hold of yourself Eugene. He obviously likes you a lot._ **

 

(Sun 11:59am)

_Just because you talked to him for two minutes doesn’t mean you know him Lip._

(Sun 12:02pm)

**_I could tell you the same thing._ **

****

——————

****

(Mon 3:30pm)

Lip told me. You’re a coward, Roe. Cowards don’t get happy endings.

 

——————

 

(Mon 4:21pm)

And so my mam scolded me for not, and I quote here, “setting a good example for your brothers Babe”, as if they are saints, ha!

 

(Mon 4:22pm)

_Hey Ed, what’d you look like?_

 

(Mon 4:26pm)

I told you already didn’t I? If you want to know, you’ll have to come looking!

 

(Mon 4:28pm)

_Won’t you give me a clue at least?_

 

(Mon 4:30pm)

Alright then, I’ll tell you something about my appearance if you tell me something about yours.

 

(Mon 4:31pm)

_Works for me._

 

(Mon 4:34pm)

I’m a ginger.

 

(Mon 4:35pm)

_Your mam and dad come from Ireland?_

 

(Mon 4:36pm)

Aye they do. Sometimes I curse them for it!

(Mon 4:36pm)

Now what about you? A deal’s a deal Roe!

 

(Mon 4:39pm)

_I’m 5’10”._

(Mon 4:41pm)

Now that’s a rubbish information if I ever heard one.

 

(Mon 4:42pm)

_Sorry Ed, that’s all you’re gonna get._

(Mon 4:45pm)

Well that’s just not fair.

 

——————

 

(Thurs 1:13am)

_Last stop: Munich._

(Thurs 1:17am)

Where you headed next?

 

(Thurs 1:20am)

_I was thinking a state where they speak Cajun…_

——————

(Thurs 1:22am)

**Stop everything, we got a boy smiling.**

 

(Thurs 1:24am)

Shut it Bill, you’re just jealous.

 

——————

 

(Sat 3:31pm)

**_So when are you coming back?_ **

 

(Sat 3:44pm)

_April 5 th. I’ll land at 2pm._

(Sat 3:52pm)

**_I’ll be there._ **

 

——————

 

(Fri 11:13pm)

**Go back to work.**

 

(Fri 11:15pm)

I am working! I’m just… texting at the same time.

 

(Fri 11:17pm)

**If you don’t put your phone away, I’ll call your boy and tell him exactly what you don’t want me to tell him.**

 

(Fri 11:19pm)

You wouldn’t dare.

(Fri 11:19pm)

Wait, no, you would.

 

——————

 

 

(Sat 6:31am)

You’re back in a week, excited?

 

(Sat 6:34am)

_I can’t wait to be honest. It hasn’t been that long, but it feels like ages._

(Sat 6:41am)

Trust me, it’s been really long.

 

——————

 

(Sun 8:21pm)

_Six days._

 

(Sun 8:24pm)

I feel like you’re a kid who can’t wait until Christmas ha!

 

(Sun 8:26pm)

_Not that far from the truth._

 

——————

 

(Mon 2:09am)

_Five._

 

(Mon 4:12am)

Can’t sleep?

 

(Mon 5:44am)

_No._

 

——————

 

(Wed 7:11pm)

_Three._

(Wed 7:13pm)

_Three fucking days._

(Wed 7:16pm)

How’s it going?

 

(Wed 7:21pm)

_My bags are already packed if you can believe it._

(Wed 7:24pm)

I can, actually.

 

——————

 

(Sat 6:21am)

_The airport never looked so good._

(Sat 6:30am)

_Seated next to two kids. I’m in too good a mood to even complain about the noise they make._

(Sat 1:52pm)

_Landed, waiting for my bags. Can’t wait to see Lip._

 

(Sat 2:03pm)

Welcome home Gene :)

 

——————

 

(Sat 9:55pm)

_I will never again leave for so long. I’ve eaten too much, I think I might be dying._

(Sat 9:57pm)

If that prevents you from leaving, I can’t complain!

 

(Sat 9:59pm)

_You’re an evil man._

(Sat 10:05pm)

_I got slapped at least four times._

 

(Sat 10:06pm)

By whom???

 

(Sat 10:08pm)

_Renée. Spina’s girlfriend. And a little slap from my mom._

(Sat 10:12pm)

Wow, what’d you do?

 

(Sat 10:15pm)

( _Draft; not sent_ )

_Leave you._

(Sat 10:15pm)

 _Leave_.

 

——————

 

(Sat 11:42pm)

Hey, by the way. Happy seventh month anniversary!

 

(Sat 11:45pm)

_What?_

(Sat 11:46pm)

Today we’ve known each other for seven months.

 

(Sat 11:48pm)

_Oh, I hadn’t even noticed._

(Sat 11:50pm)

_Happy anniversary Ed._

 

——————

 

(Wed 3:21pm)

**_Will you just tell him?_ **

 

——————

 

(Thurs 2:41pm)

**_This is getting ridiculous._ **

****

——————

 

(Sat 9:31am)

**_Stop ignoring my texts or I’ll have to take action._ **

****

——————

****

(Sun 8:21pm)

_Lip is going crazy._

 

(Sun 8:34pm)

Why?

 

(Sun 8:35pm)

_I haven’t answered him since Wednesday._

 

(Sun 8:37pm)

Did you guys fight?

 

(Sun 8:41pm)

_No, he’s just… giving me bad advice._

(Sun 8:43pm)

Does he usually give you bad advice?

 

(Sun 8:45pm)

_Well no, but this one is a really bad advice_

 

(Sun 8:46pm)

Maybe you should listen to him :)

 

(Sun 8:52pm)

_Not you too!_

——————

(Tues 4:32pm)

**_I’ve never seen him smile the way he does when you text him._ **

 

(Tues 5:49pm)

Make sure he stays where he is; I’m getting my ass down here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, we're getting close to the end! And to that meeting... ;)  
> I'll post the next chapter on Thursday or some time after that!  
> Also, I think (hope) you'll be happy to hear that I'm currently working on another Baberoe fic :) won't tell you what it's about yet, and I have no idea when I'll post it; but there are already 5 chapters written and I hope I'll have the time to write more before the end of TNCBLFY :)  
> Oh and I've never been to Hamburg so what I say about it is complete rubbish, I have no idea whether it's a pretty city or not! Apologies to anyone who has been offended by that line!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

 

Babe ; _Eugene_ ; **Bill** ; **_Lipton_**.

**Wednesday 22 nd April 2015**

 

(Wed 12:12am)

_You know, you never did anything. I’m gonna start thinking you’re not that threatening ha!_

 

(Wed 12:15am)

**_Oh trust me, I did something. Now go to sleep, you gotta be in shape tomorrow._**

 

The dark-haired man frowned at his phone but his mind was already half-asleep and he did not have time to think about it before he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, it was due to the sun shining on his face and the birds’ song. He contemplated spending the day in bed, then thought better of it and got up. He sent a message to Edward but got no answer. He sighed, took a long shower and sat at his mother’s kitchen table, dressed, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him while he started to look for a job.

“Here you go, son,” his mother put his omelet in front of him.

“Thanks, maman,” he smiled, but as soon as she turned away from him, his smile slipped and he glanced at his phone who had remained silent.

 

(Wed 10:21am)

**_I’m coming in ten, you better be ready by then._ **

  

Eugene tried to remember if they had planned anything but nothing came to mind. So he texted back asking where they were going, and Lipton never answered. When nine minutes had passed, he kissed his mother on her cheek, put on his green coat and left the house. When Lipton parked in front of his house two minutes later, he greeted Eugene with a wave and told him to wait for a second.

“Will you just tell me what’s going on?” Eugene asked with the look of someone who had enough with being confused all the time.

“No can’t do sir. Come here,” Lipton gestured for him to get closer, and after sending him a dark stare, Eugene did.

“What – what did you just put on my eyes?” Eugene touched the fabric and started to drag it away from his eyes but Lipton stopped him.

“No! Don’t. Listen, I’m taking you somewhere but I want it to be a surprise. Can you just – would you please keep that on?”

“You – I – erg, all right then,” Eugene sighed. He let his best friend help him into the car, settled into it and closed his eyes.

“If I ask you questions, will you answer them?” Eugene asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Depends on the questions,” Lipton said.

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me where we’re going.”

“Nope.”

“What about, are we going to see someone in particular?”

“We are, but I’m not telling you who.”

“Can I try to guess who it is?”

“No.”

“Sometimes I hate you Lip.”

“No you don’t,” Eugene could hear the smile in Lipton’s voice and he shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

 

——————

 

(Wed 10:47am)

I’m there. I’m fucking stressed.

 

(Wed 10:49am)

**How are you gonna know who he is?**

 

(Wed 10:52am)

Lipton said Eugene’ll have a blindfold; he shouldn’t be easy to miss.

 

(Wed 10:55am)

**What the hell?! Why would he have a blindfold?**

 

(Wed 10:57am)

Lipton didn’t say anything to Eugene, so the blindfold is for the big surprise.

(Wed 10:58am)

Oh, my bag is there. I have to go.

 

(Wed 11:01am)

**Text me when you’re with him. Or if it goes to shit.**

 

(Wed 11:01am)

Thanks man. Very reassuring.

 

——————

 

“Here we are,” Lipton parked and then helped Eugene out of the car. With a hand on Lipton’s arm, they walked together to… wherever they were going. They seemed to enter a building, and as soon as they did, noise and chatter resonated all around him. His hand squeezed his friend’s arm.

“We’re almost there,” Lipton reassured him.

“Hey Lip,” Eugene called out. “Are we in an airport?”

Lipton didn’t answer but he didn’t have to, because a voice suddenly announced the number of a plane that had just landed.

They stopped walking and seemed to wait with other people.

“Lip?”

“Hmm?”

“Who are we waiting for?” Eugene asked, confused. The blindfold was starting to inch and he rubbed at it, annoyed.

“Me,” a voice said and Eugene started. The blindfold fell off, and when Eugene’s eyes got accustomed to the light, he saw a young man, no older than twenty-five, staring at him with wide eyes and a grin, his ginger hair barely hidden underneath a cap that he took off.

“Hey Gene,” the man said softly and Eugene gasped.

“Ed?” Eugene turned to look at Lipton but there was no one at his side. He looked at Babe again and blinked. “I – How did you get here?”

Babe laughed and pointed to the planes outside the window they were standing next to.

“Right, yeah, stupid question,” Eugene rubbed his neck and looked at his feet.

The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a hug, Babe’s head resting on his shoulder, his arms around his back. Slowly, Eugene hugged him back. Too soon, Babe drew back.

“It’s good to see you,” Babe said.

“It’s good to see you too, Ed,” Eugene nodded and there was a few seconds of silence that they spent staring at each other.

Eugene suddenly realized what he was doing and looked away. He cleared his throat, and asked Babe, “You have your bag?”

Babe showed him his bag and together they set off to join Lipton, who was waiting for them near his car.

“Hey man,” Babe greeted Lipton, and held out his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you, Edward,” Lipton shook his hand.

“Oh Christ no, please, call me Babe. Only Eugene here call me Edward and can get away with it,” he said then added, “well, him and my ma.”

They laughed and Lipton drove off, Eugene and Babe in the backseat.

“I just gotta send a text to Bill, then I’m all yours,” he winked at Eugene before taking his phone from his pocket.

 

(Wed 11:34am)

Am alright, haven’t died. Eugene and Lipton not psychopaths (at least they don’t look like they are). Will call tonight!

 

(Wed 11:36am)

**Have fun with your boy.**

 

Eugene saw Babe blush but didn’t ask him why. 

“So, hm, how was the trip?” he asked him once Babe had put his phone away.

“It was all right, four hours is nothing. To be honest, I fell asleep,” he whispered the last bit as if it was shameful; Eugene smiled. 

Lipton asked Babe questions about himself, about where he lived and his family, and even though Eugene knew all the answers, he still listened, still not quite sure whether it was a dream or not. He stared at Babe often, drew his gaze away and felt his cheeks flush when Babe looked back, and didn’t speak.

“Gene isn’t usually one for speaking,” Lipton said as he took a left. Eugene started to protest but Babe beat him to it.

“Whadya mean? I’ve heard him talk plenty.”

“That’s more because of the person he’s talking to, than because he’s a talker,” Lipton sent a look to Babe in the rearview mirror, and Eugene groaned.

“Sometimes Carwood Lipton should learn to keep his mouth shut,” he muttered to himself, but Babe heard him anyway and chuckled. That made Eugene feel better.

When Lipton parked in front of Eugene’s parents’ house, Eugene quickly got out of the car and opened the trunk. He heard Lipton and Babe talk but couldn’t hear what they were saying. When he looked up, Babe’s bag in hand, he saw them smiling and figured it was fine. 

“Thanks for the drive, Lipton,” Babe said and Lipton nodded back.

“Thanks,” Eugene whispered to him and hugged him quickly before taking a deep breath. They watched Lipton leave and then walked up to the front door. It was locked, so Eugene got his keys out and unlocked it. He frowned at the emptiness.

“I thought you lived with your parents until you found another flat?” Babe asked him.

“I do,” Eugene took a look around. “Maman?” he called out but got no answer.

“Hm Gene?” Babe called from the kitchen, and when Eugene joined him there, he found him holding a piece of paper.

_Eugene,_ it read. _Carwood told me all about your friend coming to see you, and me and your dad thought it would be better if we left you alone for your little reunion. We are at your aunt’s and will stay there for two weeks. Don’t worry; we had to go there anyway. Have fun. Ps: your favorite plate is in the fridge. Love, Maman._

“Well, now I feel bad,” Babe winced.

“Don’t,” Eugene shook his head, “they needed to visit my aunt anyway,” he smiled at him and Babe smiled back.

 

——————

 

(Wed 12:50pm)

You’ll never guess. Remember when I went to Bayou Chêne last time, and told you I saw a good-looking guy at the airport? That was Gene. I mean, it really was him.

 

(Wed 12:52pm)

**Looks like you liked his looks before you even knew it was him then.**

 

(Wed 12:54pm)

Damn right I did.

 

——————

 

Once they got Babe settled in the guest room, they both felt a bit lost. There was silence between them, but it was soft and welcomed, not at all the way it should have been between two people who had been talking for months but had only been seeing each other a few hours before. They sat on the same couch in the living room and avoided looking at each other.

“Should we –“ they both talked at the same time, and then laughed. Eugene gestured for Babe to talk first, and Babe did.

“Should I tell you how I got here?” Eugene nodded, and Babe explained that Lipton had sent him a text and Babe had decided on a whim to come there, telling Lipton to make sure Eugene stayed in Bayou Chêne. Eugene smiled.

“You know,” he said once Babe was done. “Maybe it wasn’t the right time for us to meet, then.”

“Yeah,” Babe breathed, “maybe.”

An angel passed between them, then Babe said, “Listen, Eugene, there’s something I didn’t say.”

“What’s that?” Eugene turned to him for the first time since they had been sitting in the living room.

“Why I decided to come here.”

Eugene raised a brow. “You did though, you said it was on a whim.”

“Well then, I lied,” Babe looked embarrassed, his eyes looking at his shaking hands, which he tried to hide by playing with them. “Or at least, it wasn’t the whole reason. I realized something a while ago, even though to be honest I had been feeling it for a while.”

“What are you talking about Ed?” Eugene could feel his heart beating at a fast pace in his chest, but he didn’t let that appear on his face. He stared at Babe, unwilling to hope.

But instead of answering, Babe took a deep breath and looked up at him. He smiled softly, the corner of his eyes wrinkling, and leaned towards Eugene. It felt like that heart of his wanted to escape from his ribcage. His eyes widened, as Babe’s eyes, nose and mouth got closer to his own. He closed his eyes when he felt Babe’s lips touch his, and hoped that he wasn’t dreaming.

Too soon, Babe drew back, but rested his forehead against Eugene’s, Babe’s eyes looking straight into his. A hand he hadn’t noticed before was in his hair, the other caressing his cheek. Babe breathed shakily and asked, “okay?”

Eugene nodded, then kissed him again. Softly, gently, then Babe bit his lower lip and things got a bit more heated. They kissed and kissed, Babe on top of Eugene, his hands on Eugene’s face while Eugene’s hands traveled from Babe’s shoulders to his waist.

“You make me crazy,” Babe whispered, breathless, against Eugene’s lips.

Eugene arched into him and attacked his mouth again, and ignored the single tear that left the corner of his right eye.

“Gene?” Babe said softly, sitting between Eugene’s legs, wiping away the tear.

“I texted you,” Eugene answered, hiding his face behind his hands. “When your phone was broken, and I didn’t know. I texted you that I loved you and you never answered, and I got scared, because even when I told you to forget it you didn’t answer. I got drunk and met some nice guys, I told them about you and they said that love isn’t always easy,” he snorted, shaking his head.

Babe looked at him, eyes wide, but Eugene kept talking.

“As if I didn’t already know that. I fell in love with you when I didn’t even know you, when I had never seen you, even before I heard your voice. I didn’t even know it was love that I felt until you were the one I was calling when I wasn’t feeling okay, until I cried when I knew you were crying about Julian but there was nothing I could do, until I thought of you when I walked in the streets and imagined what it would be like if you were here.”

“Gene –“ Babe tried to say, but Eugene interrupted him.

“I didn’t want to feel that way,” he pushed Babe away and sat down properly on the couch. Babe stared at him. “I had decided to stay in Europe and cut off any contact with America, but then you called and – and you told me about the accident. I was so relieved you’d never read my texts, and at the same time I knew I’d never find the courage again to come clean. To tell you how I felt. Because I couldn’t bear the rejection – wanted or not – again, I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Eugene looked up at Babe and repeated, with a broken voice, “I couldn’t bear to lose you, Babe.”

Babe threw himself on him, hugged him tight and pestered him with kisses. “You won’t, you won’t, God, you will never lose me.”

Eugene tightened his hold and cried on his shoulder, and Babe never moved away, even when the tears had swamped his shirt. He whispered words of love into Eugene’s ear, kissed his temple and his hair, and tried not to cry.

Once Eugene was calmed down, he apologised, not only for crying but also for the shirt. Babe smiled softly, kissed him and said it was nothing. He changed shirts, they ate and then lay down on Eugene’s bed. Eugene, tired from crying, began to fall asleep, but not before hearing Babe’s whisper.

“I couldn’t bear to lose you either.”

 

——————

 

Eugene woke up with kisses. He started at first, then remembered where he was and whom he was with. He kissed back, fiercely, and felt Babe’s laugh against his lips. He figured he was in Heaven. When his hands started to wander lower, Babe batted them away and said, “I was just waking you up. 

“What a good job you did, sir,” Eugene answered, moving so that he was on top of Babe, and he kissed him. Babe let him do it, but soon he said, “Lipton texted,” and that got Eugene to stop.

“I didn’t read the text, it’s just… your phone made a noise and I wanted to see if it was important enough to wake you up. When I saw it was a text from Lipton, I figured it wasn’t that important,” Babe babbled, but Eugene assured him it was all right. He picked up his phone and read the text. When he had done it, he sighed and got up from the bed. Babe sent him a questioning look.

“He wants us all to meet at his place tonight,” Eugene said, then looked at his phone and added, “or rather in less than an hour.” 

“Who’s us all?” Babe asked, even as he stayed in bed and watched Eugene change clothes.

“You, me, Lipton and his boyfriend Ron, Spina and his girlfriend Amy, Renée and Anna, another nurse.”

“Hmhm,” Babe said absently, observing Eugene’s body. “Wait, what? That’s – that’s a lot of people.”

Eugene smirked, went over to the bed and pecked him on the lips. “You already met Lip and it went fine.”

“Yeah, but that was one guy!” Babe protested.

“You’ll be fine!” Eugene said as he walked out of the room.

“You’ll be fine,” Babe muttered, pouting, following him.

 

——————

 

“See, I told you it’d be okay,” Eugene turned on the lights as they walked into the house. When he heard no answer, he turned around. “They like you, Ed,” he smiled and Babe smiled back.

“I’m very likeable,” he smirked and Eugene rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you are.”

He went into the kitchen, Babe on his heels, and served them both a glass of water.

“Gene? What are we doing?” Babe asked softly.

“Drinking… water?” Babe chuckled, then lost his smile.

“No, I mean… I live in Philly, you live here. I might be staying here for two weeks, but what happens next? I’m not – I don’t want it to be a one time thing, or a two-weeks long thing.”

“Look, Babe, I gotta be honest,” Eugene started to say, but Babe’s phone started to ring. He looked at it, then turned it off.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“I, well, I was saying that, I don’t know how our relationship can work. I don’t have a job here, but I’m not ready to leave my life and join you in Philly,” Babe nodded understandingly, while Eugene took a deep breath. “But I do know one thing, and that’s that I want to make this work. Us, I want us to work.”

“I want that too,” Babe smiled. He took Eugene’s hands in his and said, “We’ll just figure things out as they go, then?”

Eugene nodded, and they went to bed that night with no weight on their shoulders and free to love each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm really bad at describing things and stuff. And hopefully Babe and Roe are not too OOC (if they are, I'm so sorry). Hope you liked it anyway!  
> We're getting close to the end! One chapter left (which is more of an epilogue and is rather short) and then it's over! I'm gonna miss this little AU.


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Saturday 5 th September 2015**

“You ready for today?” Babe asked with a wide grin.

“I’m not even sure I’m ready for the next ten minutes,” Eugene admitted, eyes wide as he looked at his friends.

Babe chuckled and kissed him softly. “Happy anniversary, Gene,” he whispered against his lips, and kissed him again before running towards the crowd.

“Let’s get to work, I suppose,” Eugene sighed, although he was wearing a smile.

“Eugene, man of the moment!” George Luz shouted and everyone around him yelled back.

“Hey Liebgott,” Eugene greeted him with a handshake. “That your boyfriend Webster?”

Liebgott turned his head to where Eugene’s finger pointed, then nodded with a smirk. “Yeah, that’s Web alright.”

Webster was talking with Joseph Toye making large gestures. “He’s probably telling him all about his book about sharks,” Liebgott added.

“That’s…” Eugene’s eyebrows rose. “That’s an interesting hobby, I suppose,” he said then feared that he had vexed him, but Liebgott wasn’t listening to him.

“Right,” Eugene cleared his throat, then went to greet Bill and Dick Winters. “Hey guys, thanks for coming to help.”

“Anything for the happy couple,” Winters smiled at him while Bill said nothing.

“If you want anything, there are beers in the kitchen,” he said and Bill answered, “you’re alright kid.”

Confused, Eugene watched them go, then felt hands curl around his hips and a head posing on his shoulder, near his neck, tickling it with wandering lips.

“I still don’t understand why we needed so many people to help us move,” Eugene sighed and Babe pinched his side. “Hey!”

“They’re our friends, they wanted to be there,” he said once Eugene had turned around. “You should be pleased that my friends like you enough to come help.”

“I think the beers helped a bit,” Eugene said and Babe laughed.

“True.”

“Sorry, it’s just… It’s always a bit hard,” Eugene started to apologize, but Babe cut him off with a kiss.

“I know. I know you by now, Dr Roe,” he smiled, then pointed with his head at Spina. “Go join him, I’ll deal with the crowd.”

“This, this is why I love you,” Eugene kissed his cheek.

“I hope it isn’t the only reason,” Babe said mockingly.

“I’ll show you all the reasons tonight,” Eugene whispered in his ear before walking towards Spina, leaving a blushing Babe who suddenly couldn’t move.

“Hey, Babe, get that lovesick look off your face and come help us,” Bill shouted from across the lawn. Babe threw a look at his boyfriend, then at his friends, before joining Bill, happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this AU.  
> I'm in the process of writing another AU, I have no idea when I'll post it but let me tease you a bit: "Babe never expected to become the babysitter of an amazing kid, much less to fall in love with the kid's father."


End file.
